A Cleansing Rain
by Yonder and Angel
Summary: Sesshomaru, ruler of the West, has always been in complete control. He viewed almost everything and everybody as his inferior. When he loses a precious possession though, the lengths he goes through to retrieve it will change his perspective on everything


A Cleansing Rain

An Inuyasha fanfiction by Yonder and Angel

--

Chapter 1

Tea and a Talk

--

He stood under a tree, motionless, and emotionless, his golden eyes staring intently at the little checkered kimono girl running circles around the giant two-headed dragon in the patch of flowers. His silver hair caught in the wind and was swished and twirled around him playfully. He leaned against the bark of a tree with one leg bent, the sole of his foot resting on it, while the other stabilized him on the ground.

Behind the rather large tree stood a castle; although it looked dazzling to the eye, it also gave off a feeling of emptiness. The demon lord turned from the raven-haired child and looked back towards the castle, were his demonic ears could hear the pounding of feet coming from its chambers. He let out a silent sigh, and turned back to the girl. Closing his eyes, he took in the refreshing scent around him, noting from the moisture in the air that a storm was approaching.

A long bang of the wooden castle door signified a newcomer disrupting his peace. A little green imp appeared from the darkness of the enchanted building and came waddling as fast as his feet would carry him to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" The lord ignored the imp, and instead keep his eyes diverted. Jaken's face was plastered with sweat and the look of one suffering an anxiety attack. In one hand, he carried a staff that was much larger taller than himself, and behind him came another youkai. Sesshomaru noted immediately the crest on his armor. _From the south…_ the Taiyoukai mused.

"Milord! Milord!" Jaken called again, coming to an abrupt halt at the Sesshomaru's feet. He got on his knees, bowing to the demon, oblivious to the irritated expression on the taiyoukai's face.

"Jaken. What is it?"

The toad gulped, but quickly spoke up, "A message from Lord Daichi! The messenger said it was urgent, and that if…" The toad began to ramble, signaling to the other youkai, whom was holding a small scroll.

"Silence Jaken." Sesshomaru said in a cold, emotionless tone. The imp immediately stopped talking, and backed away in case the scroll contained something that was not appealing..

Sesshomaru looked to the messenger, who jumped slightly at the lord's icy stare.

"Letter, Sir." the feeble looking youkai said, bending low to show respect. He took the parchment being offered to him and unraveled it, glancing once more at the top of the demon's head before he began to read.

Sesshomaru scanned over the notice once more before rolling the sheet back up and returning it to the messenger. "Tell the South that I shall attend his requested meeting," he said. The messenger nodded, bowing once more. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama. I shall."

The demon straightened up, the green crest shining in the sun as he made his leave, using his inhuman speed to run back towards the southern lands.

Sesshomaru for his part got to his feet, staring seemingly off into space before slowly beginning to follow in the messenger's tracks. "Milord! Were are you going?" Jaken asked following behind him. Sesshomaru stopped, making the imp run into his leg, knocking the green demon down. "Stay here. I have business to attend to." He said, telling both the imp and the little girl that were staring at him.

Rin looked to Jaken questioningly as her lord got farther and farther away. "Where is Sesshomaru-sama going, Master Jaken?" she asked. Jaken looked at the child. "It's no business of yours what Sesshomaru-sama does!" he squawked indignantly, puffing out his chest. "Come on girl, it's best we return to the castle."

Rin cast one last glance towards the her lord's back before grudgingly following the imp back to the fortress.

"Hurry up!" Jaken cried irritably over his shoulder. "Ye-yes Master Jaken!" Rin responded, picking up her pace to fall into step beside the toad. The two passed the main gate, allowing them entrance to the inner court. The emotionless gazes of the outer guards bore down on them, as if waiting for the two to suddenly go mad and launch an offensive.

Rin sighed. _Hurry back, Sesshomaru-sama_.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly as he continued toward his destination. The South had summoned him down for a meeting, claiming the there was a border dispute on the edge of their lands. Evidently, from what he'd read, some rogue youkai had crossed from the west into the south, and proceeded to destroy some of the local human villages.

Why this bothered the southern lord, Sesshomaru did not know. They were merely humans, and didn't accommodate much to the southern lands as a whole. They were just another very small source of agriculture, nothing that couldn't be replaced within a few days.

But then again, he figured, it was probably less to do with the humans as much to do with the youkai that the South obviously thought were beyond Sesshomaru's control.

The taiyoukai almost growled at the thought. The South, as lenient with his own inhabitants as he was, thought that he, Sesshomaru, could not control a few stray demons that decided to go on an ego trip. The notion greatly dispersed the respect he'd had for the South.

A hour of walking led Sesshomaru to the borders of the main grounds. The trees were taller here, and fuller. Birds fluttered over head, creating a rippling shadow on the ground. Sesshomaru though, took no notice of the scenery, but instead continued forward at a brisk pace. Three scents invaded the taikyoukai's system a moment later: Two youkai and one human, and by the rustling sounds ahead, he was headed straight towards them. Upon entering the clearing, Sesshomaru saw that he was right. Two minor demons, badgers by the look of them, were converging over a mass of filthy cloth that the taiyoukai assesed was the human. One of the badgers cackled, its voice raspy, "Shall we kill him now, Brother?" he asked. The other nodded vigorously. "I think we shall, Brother." The two closed in on the lump of fabric, which was now shaking in terror. Through a gab in the dirty mass, an eye spotted the Taiyoukai striding through the clearing behind the two youkai. "Help!" it called. Sesshomaru ignored the human, which he now knew to be an elderly man.

"Please, help me!" the man called again, feebly reaching a ragged arm out towards the retreating Taiyoukai's back. One of the badgers laughed. "He won't be help to you, old man. Lord Sesshomaru is cold to all humans."

"Yeah," said the other. "He's an ice king. He has no soul and shows no mercy. He wouldn't help you if you were the last human on the planet. Don't think you, a pathetic human, have any chance of gaining help from Sesshomaru-sama. He has too much pride to stoop as low as to help a human." The badger stopped, feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see his brother, his eyes slightly widened in a panic. "Stop talking!" he whispered urgently.

"Why?" the first brother asked, "It's not as if I'm wrong. Sesshomaru won't help a human. He's too proud. His ego's too huge."

"Trust me," whispered the second brother in an exasperated voice, a bead of sweat forming at his temple. "Now shut up!"

The first badger gave a snort. "Just 'cause you're older doesn't mean you're the boss. I can do whatever I want. I can say whatever I want. I can--"

His words were cut short when his head was sliced cleanly from his shoulders. It landed with a sickly thump a few feet away and rolled to a halt. The second badger stood, eyes widened at the headless corpse that had, just mere seconds before, been his brother. It slumped to the ground to lie there, twitching slightly as the last of the life drained from its body. The remaining badger forcibly turned to his right to see Sesshomaru standing there, whip poised, staring daggers. "It is not wise to speak about others behind their backs. Even more so if the said someone is present." the taiyoukai spoke evenly, sending shivers down the badger's spine.

"I-I tried to get him to stop, Milord!" the badger uttered weakly, taking a step backwards. This did not bode well, and the badger knew it. Another step backward, and Sesshomaru took another step forward.

"Your brother has learned the cost of running his mouth." Sesshomaru continued. "Perhaps you need to learn the same lesson."

"N-No, Milord. I have.. I have learned my lesson." the badger replied, taking another step back. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears. His palms were sweating like mad, and his breath had become sharp and ragged. Sesshomaru considered the demon. It was pitiful, acting cocky and pious only until a stronger power arrived, and then it shrunk back to be as docile as a kitten. Sesshomaru sneered. "Consider yourself lucky, for I am in a hurry. Get out of my sight." The badger had bowed many times and was gone before it even thought of letting out a breath of relief.

Sesshomaru watched him go, recalling his whip. That was when the mass of filth moved towards him. "Thank you, thank you!" it said, "They were going to kill me!" Sesshomaru looked at the human in disgust.

"It was not for you benefit, old man." he said, "Leave before I decide to add another body to the pile." He turned to continue his trek, but was stopped again when the old mean appeared in front of him.

"At least let me repay my debt," he said persuasively. "I shall tell you of what is to come."

Sesshomaru ignored him and continued forward, knocking the man to the ground. Now on his back, the man called, "You are off to settle a deal! Beware! This dealer has hidden intentions!"

The taiyoukai kept walking, leaving the old man on his own. The corner of his mouth ticked down in an almost nonexistent frown.

The rest of the journey was a short one. Shortly after leaving the main grounds, Sesshomaru took to the air after summoning his youkai cloud. Upon entering the Southern lands, he was met by guards of Daichi's who led him through the grounds towards the South's stronghold. It was a castle similar to Sesshomaru's but with much more activity. Even from afar, Sesshomaru could hear the patting of a multitude of feet wandering up and down the corridors, the metal clangs of armor as the owners moved about, and the constant hum of voices that seemed to seep into every crack of stone. Daichi himself received Sesshomaru in the main dining hall. The souther lord was an aged youkai, but by no means senile. He was always very opinionated when it came to serious matters, and always laughing when the intensity of a situation had diminished.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Welcome in!" Daichi called upon Sesshomaru's entrance. The South had been sitting at the end of a long dining table. He waved for Sesshomaru to sit down next to him. Obliging, Sesshomaru knelt at the table, and accepted the tea offered to him by a passing servant. Holding the warm cup in his hand, he listened as the South began speaking.

"Why I've called you here today," Daichi began solemnly, "Is because of some rogue youkai from your domain have attacked two of my human villages, killing many." He paused, and looked at Sesshomaru pointedly. Sesshomaru himself had to restrain himself from pointing out that the loss of two human villages would make no difference in the land's economic or cultural standing. But instead, he nodded silently, slowly, as if he was seriously concerned about the matter, and absent-mindedly took a sip of his tea.

"The youkai will be dealt with," Sesshomaru responded when Daichi stopped to take a breath, "..And of course, your losses will be compensated for." He took another sip of tea.

Daichi smiled slightly, the tips of his canines breeching the edge of his lips. "That's what I like to here." he said, taking a long swig of his own beverage. "Now, since that matter is settled, I invite you to stay for the evening meal, as is only polite."

"I must decline." Sesshomaru responded evenly, setting down his cup. "I intend to have returned to the west by twilight." Daichi stood up.

"Well, if you insist," he said, "But I am having a small get together tonight, I admit. You would make a most welcome guest. It would be an honor." Again, Sesshomaru declined, shaking his head.

"If the matter is cleared," he said, "I should like to leave at once."

Sighing lightly, as if the declination had been a real blow, Daichi nodded and instructed a servant to lead Sesshomaru out of the castle. As the taiyoukai left the room, he heard the South call, "Remember to locate the rogues. Don't you forget!"

--

Disclaimer: Neither Angel nor Yonder owns Inuyasha or any characters within.  
- Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. To be continued.


End file.
